


Роза в петлицу

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Horror, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о плохих приметах и дурных снах
Relationships: Harry MacDowell/Shelly Walken
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710
Kudos: 1





	Роза в петлицу

Завтра Гарри МакДауэлл женится; список гостей утверждён и ответы на приглашения получены, со священником всё обговорено, время для церемонии назначено, последние распоряжения отданы и приготовления закончены — следующим утром он станет солидным женатым человеком.  
Давно пора было покончить с холостой жизнью.  
Поздний звонок от невесты не становится для него неожиданностью.  
— Как я тебя узнаю?.. — шепчет Шерри в трубку — юная, нежная, совсем ещё девочка, и Гарри готов ей подыграть, уступить хоть в чём-то, раз уж всё остальное идёт по его плану.  
— Я буду в белом, — он расправляет плечи, как будто Шерри может видеть его сейчас.  
— Ты всегда в белом, — голос у неё подрагивает и срывается от волнения.  
Для неё эта ночь — последняя в доме Уокенов, а она догадывается, что быть женой Гарри МакДауэлла не то же самое, что целоваться с ним в кабриолете или принимать умелые ласки в его постели.  
— Я единственный буду там в белом, — лихо отвечает Гарри, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по краю столика. — Хочешь, заеду за тобой утром?  
— Нельзя, — тихонько смеётся она, и слова звучат глухо: наверное, прикрывает трубку рукой, чтобы суровый отец не услышал. — Плохая примета — жениху с невестой видеться до свадьбы.  
— Я не боюсь примет, — Гарри сжимает кулак: вот где все недобрые предзнаменования, он держит их в руке вместе с собственной судьбой и легко стирает в порошок.  
— А я боюсь, — выдыхает Шерри, осекается и кладёт трубку: должно быть, отец всё-таки заметил.  
Завтра Гарри МакДауэлл женится, а сегодня он видит сон, и сон заставляет его беспокойно ворочаться в холостяцкой постели.  
В ярком лунном свете к нему приходит Брендон — тот, кто завтра был бы его шафером, Гарри говорил с ним об этом, когда знакомил со своей невестой.  
Был бы, если бы не предал.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Гарри и не ждёт ответа.  
Брендон прикрывает лицо рукой — прижимает ладонь к левой половине, сквозь сомкнутые пальцы лениво струится багрово-чёрная кровь, тяжёлыми каплями падает на лацкан пиджака и впитывается в насквозь промокшую рваную ткань, которая топорщится клочьями.  
Он неправильно одет: друзьям жениха положено быть в чёрных фраках — и не только.  
— Постой, Брендон, ты кое-что забыл, — окликает его Гарри.  
У алой розы-бутоньерки, которую он держит в руках, неожиданно длинный стебель, косо срезанный на конце, твёрдый и острый, как стилет.  
Брендон роняет руку, но Гарри таким не напугаешь.  
Провал пустой глазницы непроглядно-чёрен, и вместе с кровью из него скатывается каплями что-то светлое, прозрачное, размывая и прокладывая узкие извилистые дорожки в лаково блестящих слоях уже высохшей тёмно-красной жижи.  
Эти капли не похожи на слёзы — они желтоватой корочкой застывают на слипшихся ресницах.  
Гарри не напугаешь и таким.  
— Я видел мертвецов и похуже, — скалится он.  
Пальцы погружаются в разорванную выстрелами плоть, которая продавливается под нажатием, словно губка, и сочится липким, пахнущим сырым железом. Острые осколки раздробленных пулями рёбер царапают кожу, когда Гарри нащупывает пулевое отверстие (нет, не от первой, первая попала в плечо…), чтобы продуманным и точным движением вогнать в него стебель розы.  
Брендон молча отступает — чистая половина его лица смутно белеет в лунных тенях, и алая роза на груди становится ярче, словно напитывается истекающей из ран кровью.  
Гарри трёт руки друг о друга, пытаясь соскрести стягивающую их корку, и та осыпается ржавыми чешуйками.  
К утру его руки будут чисты.  
— Возьми это и уходи, — зло бросает он.  
Он знает, как откупаться от мертвецов и от памяти — даже от мёртвых друзей и от памяти о них, поэтому стоит и смотрит на предателя, пока силуэт безмолвного Брендона растворяется в темноте.  
Гарри не отводит взгляд, как не отвёл тогда, в лифте:  
— Не возвращайся, Брендон.


End file.
